EL TRATO QUE UNIO NUESTRAS VIDAS
by angie cullen baby
Summary: Sakura esperaba encontrar al hombre perfecto,Shaoran no creía en el amor.Un problema y una sola solución que hará cambiar sus vidas “Matrimonio”,propuestas inesperadas pero placenteras,podrían vivir juntos sin dejar que los sentimientos interfiera.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez les traigo una historia buenisima de TitiCullen que me permitió adaptar.

CAPITULO 1

Mantenía mi vista fija en el horizonte, viendo el atardecer. Frente a mis ojos, el sol parecía fundirse en el océano, dándoles a las calidas y cristalinas aguas un color anaranjado.

El único sonido que inundaba mis sentidos era el de las olas al chocar entre sí. Era tranquilizante sentir como el agua tocaba algunas partes de mi cuerpo, o como los granos de arena masajeaban un poco mis piernas.

Vi como el agua que llegaba a la orilla, borraba de a poco el nombre que había escrito en la arena… tan fácilmente. Desee que de esa manera pudiera borrar mis recuerdos, todos aquellos que me atormentaban cada día, haciendo que miles de lágrimas se derramaran de mis ojos.

Estando en este lugar, había recordado todos los acontecimientos de los últimos seis meses. Todo había sido tan rápido que apenas me había dado tiempo de reaccionar y darme cuenta de lo que había pasado en mi vida.

Había conocido a un hombre por el cual decenas de mujeres estarían dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa. De la noche a la mañana me había convertido en su amiga y, a la vez, en su amante. Después de un par de meses creí que las cosas se habían modificado un poco, y tal vez después de todo, ambos podríamos escribir nuestra historia juntos, ignorando la manera en que todo había comenzado, pero un par de llegadas inesperadas me habían demostrado lo contrario.

No quería seguir mintiéndome como lo había estado haciendo por algunos meses. Al principio me había logrado engañar a mí misma, pero ya no podía hacerlo; no podía seguir fingiendo que no sentía nada cuando poco a poco me moría por dentro. Sabía que lo nuestro era algo arreglado y que los sentimientos no tenían lugar, pero fui débil y deje que las cosas me sobrepasaran. Debía de recordar que lo nuestro era solo sexo y nada más, no había lugar para el amor que yo había anhelado.

Solo me quedaba intentar enterrar los acontecimientos de hace poco menos de un mes. Ese había sido el detonante que me había sumergido en este profundo dolor, uno que no creí capaz de experimentar y del que no sabía si sería capaz de sobrevivir.

* * *

gracias Titicullen (tatiana) por permitirme adaptar tus historias.

Espero sus Reviews que es la mejor manera de decirnos si les gusta o no la historia, en unos días subiré la historia original a mi perfil. Cada 5 Reviews actualizare.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es original de TitiCullen y me permitió adaptarla.

Capitulo 2

Me miré frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Nuevamente, asistiría a una cena de caridad; siempre había sido de esta manera. Normalmente, estaba rodeada de lujos y comodidades, aunque era algo de lo que no me jactaba. Odiaba el tener que acudir a aquellos eventos prestigiosos. Muchas veces, te tomaban por alguien superficial, cosa que no era cierta. Pero me lo aguantaba, pues a veces me encontraba con gente muy amable (no todos son desagradables). Sinceramente, amaba más la vida sencilla.

Siempre me he considerado una chica bonita y simpática, más no hermosa; de igual manera, era algo que no le daba importancia. Si alguien se fijara en mí, quería que fuera por mi forma de ser, no por mi físico o por mi posición social.

Era impresionante que teniendo veinticinco años, seguía soltera; y aunque siempre decía que no estaba en busca de una relación, era una mentira. Esperaba encontrar a aquel hombre especial, que me hiciera sentir mariposas con tan solo decir mi nombre, y con el cual si pudiera llegar a formalizar. Pero, en estos momentos, nadie cumplía esos requisitos; así que solo quedaba dedicarme a mi trabajo y, ¿Por qué no?, unos cuantos caprichos.

¿Cariño, estas lista? (vi a mi madre asomarse por la puerta. Llevaba un hermoso vestido negro e iba maquillada de una manera sobria, remarcando sus facciones. Un par de joyas adornaban su cuello y sus manos).

Mi vestido era de un solo hombro de un color rojo. Había remarcado un poco más mis ojos y solo me había colocado un par de pendientes.

Le eche una última mirada al espejo y, resignadamente, me coloqué la cartera para irnos.

Creo que entre más pronto lleguemos, más rápido podremos regresar. (Ella sonrió abrazándome y me guió hasta las escaleras. Al pie vi a mi padre que se arreglaba el saco; al escucharnos, volteó a vernos y nos sonrió).

Sin duda la envidia de la fiesta: las dos mujeres más hermosas. (Rodé los ojos por su comentario, a lo que él soltó una carcajada).

Subimos a la camioneta que nos esperaba y salimos directamente a la cena que se llevaría a cabo en el hotel_ plaza_.

Como siempre, los arreglos eran exuberantes y llamativos. Saludaba a las personas con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Evadí a algunas personas, el trabajar nueve horas, y luego venir a esto, no era nada fácil.

¡Pero mira que radiante estas!, como siempre (saludé con un beso en cada mejilla a Kaho Mizuki, quien estaba hablando con mi madre. Era la esposa de un futbolista famoso, y recién se había unido a nuestro círculo, pero era _demasiado_ presuntuosa.

Gracias lo mismo digo (me envió una sonrisa y siguió platicando con mi madre).

Recorrí el salón con la mirada intentando encontrar a alguien conocido, pero sabía que era inútil. Mi amiga Tomoyo estaba de vacaciones con su familia en Inglaterra; Meiling, otra de mis amigas, estaba en China acompañando a su madre en una sesión fotográfica para una revista; y Chiharu (otra amiga) simplemente estaba en Hawái disfrutando de una maravillosa semana de vacaciones.

¿Aburrida, pequeña? (preguntó mi padre, tendiéndome una copa que acepté rápidamente).

Como no te imaginas (respondí, mostrando una sonrisa a la mujer que había pasado junto a nosotros).

Lo disimulas muy bien cariño (se burló).

Las reglas de etiqueta son claras, no lo olvides. Tengo que seguirlas si no quiero ser el blanco de las habladurías de las arpías como… vi como una mujer se abrió camino, y se dirigía hacia nosotros con una sonrisa. Disimuladamente, me acerqué más a mi padre y le susurré al oído…ella. Se acerca la mayor arpía papá, cuida tus palabras.

¡Que bueno encontrarlos por aquí! (Exclamó la mujer con falsa cortesía), pensé que no iban a venir, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y nada que llegaban; como saben, eso es de mala educación.

Rika, lo sentimos pero tú sabes el trabajo nos apremia (señalé sonriendo. Ella asintió, besó mi mejilla, la de mi padre y se marchó moviendo sus caderas lo más que podía, para así atraer un poco de atención masculina).

Cuando mi madre se nos unió, decidimos ir a nuestra mesa. Le señalé a mi padre donde estaban Hien e Irean Li, unos amigos cercanos a nosotros. Caminé tras mi madre mientras nos dirigíamos hasta donde estaban. Cuando llegamos a la mesa, Ieran y un chico que estaba a su lado, que hasta el momento no había reconocido, se levantaron. Era Syaoran Li, el hombre reconocido por sus múltiples noviazgos con actrices, modelos, cantantes e hijas de aquellos empresarios importantes; un chico guapo que arrancaba suspiros, pero que con sus actitudes de Casanova, no demostraba ser hijo de Hien e Ieran. Intenté ignorarlo, pero me fue imposible cuando su padre lo presentó.

Permítanme presentarles a mi hijo Syaoran (dijo mientras el tomó la mano de mi madre, y dejó un beso en esta).

Es un verdadero placer conocerte, Ieran no hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti. (Syaoran sonrió complacido ante el halago de mi madre)

Creo que mi madre puede exagerar un poco. (yo le daba la razón, aunque sabía que él estaba contento de saber que su madre hablaba tan bien de él. Volví en si cuando sentí que tomaba mi mano y repetía el gesto que había tenido con mi madre. Besó mi mano, pero no aparto su mirada de la mía, ¡el muy descarado me estaba coqueteando!, pero no contaba con que yo no me prestaría a sus juegos).

Sakura Kinomoto (me presenté y él sonrió).

Kinomoto (repitió. Me estremecí, no supe si fue por escuchar mi nombre o porque no había soltado mi mano).

Solo Sakura (aclaré apartando mi mano de manera delicada).

Tomemos nuestros lugares. (Agradecí que mi padre me salvara de esta embarazosa situación. Me acomodé junto a mi madre, quedando entre ella e Ieran).

El inicio había sido como cualquier otro: un discurso de presentación, agradecimientos por los donativos y la excelente suma recaudada. La cena fue buena y la plática amena; me agradaba platicar con Ieran porque era una mujer sencilla que al igual que nosotras acudía a estas reuniones por el protocolo, no por verdadero placer.

La música comenzó a sonar, era una melodía hermosa. Sin embargo, no pude disfrutarla pues tenía que ir al tocador. Entré al servicio, y después frente al espejo, retoque el maquillaje, intercambiando un par de palabras con algunas conocidas. Regresé a mi mesa, no sin antes detenerme a saludar a la abuela de Chiharu (mi amiga se llegaba a quejar por la presión que su abuela le imponía), era una mujer agradable, al menos antes de hablar de las normas en la sociedad y que se estaban perdiendo debido a que nosotras las comenzábamos a ignorar, cuando comenzaba a hacerlo era momento de escapar y así lo hice.

La mesa estaba vacía pero eso no me impidió tomar mi lugar y ver a mis padres bailar, ambos mantenían las miradas puestas en las del otro, el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor. Como deseaba que lograra conseguir a alguien que me viera de esa misma manera, que me trasmitiera todo con una sola mirada.

¿Un poco mas de vino? (me giré para ver al mesero que se había inclinado. Su sonrisa mostraba que me estaba coqueteando, ¡esto era el colmo!, en otra situación me hubiera parecido divertido pero ahora con el humor y el dolor de cabeza me parecía frustrante).

Solo agua, por favor. (llenó mi copa y se retiró. No pude reprimir una risita al notar que había dejado su número de teléfono en un papelito debajo de mi copa, lo hice bolita y lo tiré antes de beber un poco y perderme viendo a mis padres).

Creí que en un baile se bailaba. (me encontré a Syaoran junto a mí, regalándome una sonrisa torcida que podía quitarle la respiración a cualquiera, pero no lo haría conmigo, yo no era una de esas chicas que caían a sus pies con una palabra dulce o una sonrisa como esa, por lo menos de eso me trataba de convencer).

No soy una buena bailarina, así que prefiero observar a que me señalen (mentí. Realmente, el baile se me hacía sencillo. De pequeña, había tomado clases de ballet, destacando notablemente. Y, gracias al protocolo, había aprendido a bailar toda aquella clase de música que llegasen a poner en un salón).

Temes bailar (enarcó una ceja).

Por si no te has dado cuenta, vengo sola (sonreí de lado).

Creo que tú tampoco te has percatado de que yo también vengo solo (me encogí de hombros y bebí un poco mas de agua, volviendo la vista a la pista, esperaba que ignorándolo se marchara).

Tu madre parece una mujer encantadora (tome una bocanada de aire y me gire para quedar frente a él, que se había sentado junto a mí).

Es una mujer maravillosa, y debo de señalar que Ieran no se queda atrás, además ella te tiene en un gran concepto, no deja de decir cosas buenas de ti y parece que te extraña (señalé sin darle demasiada importancia).

Es una gran mujer y es por eso que la adoro (asentí). Ya estoy aquí así que no me tendrá más tiempo lejos, creo que ahora es cuando deseará que me vaya. (ambos soltamos una risita ante su comentario).

No lo creo.

¿Que dices si seguimos esta conversación en la pista? (Se levanto y extendió su mano, lo observe por un par de segundos). Te aseguro que no muerdo (tomé su mano).

Te advierto que no soy una gran bailarina (advertí burlona).

A las pruebas me remito (negué sonriendo. Tomo mi cintura y una de mis manos; deje mi mano libre descansar sobre su pecho. Se movía de una manera magistral. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Admito que era excelente bailando pero no planeaba hacérselo saber).

A la segunda pieza me estremecí cuando sentí su aliento en mi oreja.

Para no ser una gran bailarina, lo haces mejor que la mayoría de las que aquí están presentes.

Que no te escuchen o te odiaran (soltó una risita apagada; era de aquella clase de hombres encantadores por naturaleza).

No supe cuantas piezas bailamos. La charla era amena y fluía de una manera poco habitual por lo menos con un desconocido, lograba arrancarme un par de risitas, y hasta había logrado que mi dolor de cabeza aminorara. Le pedí regresar a la mesa y él acepto. Vi la mirada mi madre y de Ieran al vernos acercar, pero cuando notaron que las había descubierto fingieron hablar.

La velada pasó entre pláticas y bailes; me divertí bailando con mi padre que no dejaba de burlarse de las mujeres y sus caras largas. Cerca de media noche fue hora de marcharnos al igual que lo hicieron los Li. Me coloqué mi abrigo y esperamos a que llegaran por nosotros. La camioneta se detuvo y yo me despedí de Ieran, Hien dándole un beso en la mejilla, y de Syaoran con un movimiento de cabeza.

Buenas noches (el chofer abrió la puerta y sentí una mano tomar la mía para ayudarme a subir, cuando estuve en mi sitio note que la mano pertenecía a Syaoran, quien me sonrió).

Buenas noches Sakura (le sonreí de manera tímida y la puerta se cerró para salir rumbo a nuestra casa, Agradecí el silencio pero note las miradas que mis padres me lanzaban).

Veo que Syaoran y tu simpatizaron (se burló mi padre cuando estábamos en el recibidor).

¿Es que ahora planeas jugar a Cupido? (Él enarcó una ceja y mi madre se echo a reír)… solo lo decía por tu comentario.

Descansa, no olvides que el lunes tenemos una junta importante (asentí antes de besarlo en la mejilla y repetir el gesto con mi madre).

Papá lo dices como si no nos volviéramos a ver en todo el fin de semana. Solo tienes que caminar al otro extremo del pasillo y encontraras mi habitación; ¡O mejor aún!, hay un pequeño aparatito llamado celular con el que me puedes localizar (Lo bese nuevamente al ver su ceño fruncido).

Muy graciosa Bella (les desee buenas noches y me fui a mi habitación).

Al terminar el ritual de desmaquillarme, lavarme lo dientes y ponerme la pijama, estaba lista para entrar en mi cama.

El fin de semana fue demasiado tranquilo: lo pasamos en familia disfrutando de un desayuno juntos en la terraza, el almuerzo en el restaurante favorito de mamá, y deje que la cena la disfrutaran solo ellos, mientras yo me perdía viendo una buena película y disfrutando de un tazón de palomitas; después revise los asuntos a tratar en la reunión que nos esperaba al día siguiente, no faltaba quien siempre intentara hacerme sentir inferior pero jamás lo lograban y, esta vez, no sería la excepción.

El lunes llegó, y con él, el regreso a la rutina. Me vestí con un traje sastre de pantalón que resaltaba las pocas curvas con las que contaba, me maquillé y deje mi cabello suelto. El desayuno fue un momento relajante, la pase con mis padres. Algo de lo que amaba es que estos momentos familiares eran eso, dejábamos de lado todo lo referente al trabajo y solo éramos nosotros, sin reglas de etiqueta ni nada.

Salí de la casa unos minutos después que mi padre, gracias a que había olvidado un par de hojas en la impresora. Agradecí el gesto de haberme esperado para ingresar juntos, me ofreció su brazo y ambos entramos hasta la sala de juntas, la asistente de papá nos dio los buenos días y le informo de los últimos cambios. Me sorprendí de ver a Hien y Syaoran sentados, enfrascados en un par de anotaciones.

Buenos días (saludé dejando las cosas en mi sitio, ambos respondieron mi saludo. La mirada de Syaoran era intensa pero yo la ignore girándome para encontrarme con mi amigo, que parecía nuevamente tener problemas con algunos puntos).

De verdad que no pierdes la cabeza, por que la tienes pegada (Me burlé, haciendo que él me diera un suave golpecito en el brazo. Yukito era mi mejor amigo, nos habíamos conocido en la universidad, ya que estudiamos lo mismo; en el confiaba ciegamente, contándole todo y cada una de las cosas que me pasaban, al igual que él hacía con migo).

Ya en serio es que este fin de semana fue de actividad total (Me guiño un ojo y yo me reí más alto de lo que quise en realidad).

No tienes nada de qué preocuparte si hay preguntas serán dirigidas a mí, sabes que Yue busca la manera de intimidarme (Chasqueó la lengua y asintió. Yue era un socio de la empresa, al cual le había quitado el puesto que él deseaba. Siempre había intentado hacerme quedar mal, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad que se le presentaba. Afortunadamente, me consideraba una persona muy inteligente y vivaz, que era capaz de dejarlo con la boca cerrada).

Sabe que eres realmente buena y tiene miedo de perder su puesto (replicó mi amigo).

Pero eso no justifica su actitud (repliqué a su vez).

A sus lugares vamos a comenzar (pidió mi padre).

Terminando la junta nos vemos en tu oficina.

Quiero todos los detalles del fin de semana, Yukito al desnudo (él rodó los ojos y se fue a su sitio. Me acomodé en mi silla y noté como el chico que iba a exponer se acomodaba el nudo de su corbata; carraspeo y comenzó a hablar sobre las nuevas propuestas que el departamento de contabilidad debería de adoptar, algunas eran realmente nuevas y factibles pero otras rayaban lo imaginario, mantuve mi vista fija en el chico de la exposición que poco a poco tomo seguridad y habló con mayor claridad).

Sonreí al ver que tomaba una gran bocanada de aire al terminar su presentación; había estado bien si no fuera porque en un inicio se sintió inseguro, lo que le resto puntos. Ahora: el momento que más esperaba.

Siempre es grato escuchar la opinión de la única chica en la sala (dijo Yue de manera desdeñosa, me acomodé en mi silla y lo miré fijamente. Al fin y al cabo este juego lo podían jugar dos).

Algunas ideas son realmente geniales, podríamos implementarlas y mejorar ¿…un diez por ciento? (pregunté a quien aún estaba de pie; el asintió), lo que al poco tiempo nos traería grandes ganancias. Además, hay que tener muy en cuenta el hecho de que en estos momentos hay crisis y debemos de asegurar nuestros clientes; por cierto, lo de revisar cuales pequeñas empresas son factibles es muy importante porque es donde hay mayores pérdidas.

Pero no crees que diez por ciento es algo bajo (rebatió Yue).

Es un porcentaje adecuado, lo sabrías si al menos te tomaras la molestia de leer los informes mensuales (rematé, viendo como su rostro contraía, trayendo una sonrisa de victoria a mis labios).

Concuerdo con Sakura, creo que debemos de adoptar algunas de las propuestas que son muy buenas, pero hay otras que en verdad son algo… ¿como decirlo?, sí, ilógicas, por lo que las desecharemos (habló mi padre evitando una riña entre mi _querido_ colega y yo).

Después de casi una hora, la junta terminó. Agradecí que así fuera, había sentido la mirada de Syaoran puesta sobre mí en muchas ocasiones; al principio la había querido ignorar pero era imposible. Tomé mis cosas y me marché a mi oficina, dispuesta a trabajar.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la historia, si les gusto presionen el botoncito verde de abajito y déjenme su mensajito.

Mínimo quiero 5 Reviews para actualizar, en unos días pondré la historia original en mi perfil.


End file.
